One of these nights
by Aurore-e
Summary: Two people trapped...
1. chapter 1

What if two people were trapped inside Sanctuary because of a virus infecting computers and locking all exits. Pairing: E/?

Review and feedback: Oh yes pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!

* * *

**One of these nights...**

A welcomed silence stretched through Sanctuary empty halls only disturbed by the sounds of running water and someone tipping on a computer keypad. The quietness of the place was unusual for the two remaining members of Mutant X. The three others had left two days ago for a mission in South Africa. Since that moment, the two had avoided contact not wanting a fight to erupt between them like it had just a few days ago.

Emma was jerked out of her meditation by an angry voice cursing against the computer central system. The young woman shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She had a gut feeling that she would need a lot of patience this time. '_You're not going to yell at him. Be patient._'

Hearing her footsteps, he slightly turned his head to look at her, a hopeful grin plastered on his face. Maybe she would be able to repair what he had done wrong.

"What happened?"

"This happened."

He turned the screen so that she could take a look at it. A small message, red on black, saying: System error 19. Emma breathed deeply, it was worse than what she had feared. That could not be true, they were trapped inside Sanctuary, trapped like two caged tigers. The thought brought an ironic smile on her lips. It would have been funny if she had been Shalimar.

"What does that mean? Do you think you can do something, maybe fix the problem?"

The man in front of her was clearly annoyed and angry mostly with himself. But she also felt another feeling coming from him. Something she could not quiet place.

"It means we're trapped. And nope nobody showed me how to fix this type of system error. We'll have to wait for the others to come back."

"Do we have a way to tell them what happened?"

"No. They disabled all communication means in order to avoid being detected."

Realization downed on them. They were trapped together. It was not going to be easy, they were friends but both needed space to breathe. Especially lately; the tension between the two had reached new levels, the playful teasing they would usually exchange had drastically changed into something more suggestive, sometimes even aggressive. Emma doubted they could avoid an argument during those three days of forced isolation but above all, she feared the words that would be exchanged. '_Take a grip Emma, the place is huge, you will not bump into him every two seconds. Relax. All you'll have to do is avoid teasing him or respond to his._' She began to play with a lock of her red hair wondering if she could find a way to contact the others without using their comlinks. She feared being trapped with him; she feared her reactions to him.

Seeing her reacting like an animal cornered by a hunter his smile grew wide. He was going to enjoy those few days. Slowly he got close to her, put a hand on her bare arm and whispered in her ear slightly caressing her skin.

"The company could be worst. I promise I'll behave."

Emma froze on the spot, her breath caught in her throat. She resisted the urge to close her eyes. Before she could react, he was gone. He was doing it on purpose, to unnerve her. Sometimes, she wondered how he could read her so well and know which buttons to push to embarrass or get her flustered. She was the psionic not him. The young woman shook her head. It meant nothing, nothing at all. They were friends, nothing more. He would never consider her in that special way.

-------

Something cold was dripping down on her left shoulder. Without bothering one second with the annoying source of the problem, Emma moved the chair and the computer screen so that she would not be under the leak anymore. It stopped for a few seconds, only to restart on the same spot on her shoulder. The young woman breathed deeply repressing the smouldering anger against her friend. While playing with the computer, he had locked all exits and on top of all he was teasing her.

"If you wanted to catch my attention, you've got it all and undivided."

She whirled her chair so that she was facing him. The young man was holding a melting ice cube in his left hand, a playful smile illuminating his face. He was standing in front of her not saying a word visibly enjoying her annoyed reaction. Emma tilted her head to the left as an invitation for him to speak. But he remained silent, his eyes locked on her face searching for her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma. I know that you were supposed to go on a date tonight. It's not the same but... I prepared something to eat and we could watch a movie after that."

'_No, you're right. It's worse for my sanity!' _She stared at him, instantly forgetting her anger; when he looked at her that way she could not stay mad at him. Besides, he was desperately trying to make up to her and he was on the right way. But he still needed to make a small effort. She turned the chair so that she was facing the screen again, a playful mood invading her mind. Was he going to fall in her trap?

"What kind of movie did you have in mind?"

Hearing her question, he smiled. This time he was not going to make a mistake and let her choose.

"The fifth element. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. I think it's ok. What time do we eat?"

"8 PM. Don't be late."

Emma was no longer watching the screen in front of her. She was having a pseudo date with her best friend. '_Oh god, what possessed me to say yes_?'

* * *

What do you think, should I go on? 


	2. chapter 2

This is the second part. Enjoy!!!!

A huge thanks to all the people who reviewed the story. It was greatly appreciated. So, this is for you!

* * *

**One of these nights** (part 2)

Emma watched herself in her full-length mirror for the tenth time. Maybe she had overdone it. The burgundy silk wrapover dress reached her ankles and had a deep v neckline; the cut of the dress was perfectly emphasizing her figure. Its color was enhancing her fair complexion, making her appear almost ethereal like a faerie. She sighed, gently smoothing an imaginary crease. She had been ready to go out nearly half an hour ago. But each time she got her hand on the door handle, she would turn around and come back to the mirror checking her appearance again. She would eventually have to go out of her room. Hiding there forever was not an option. Gathering all her courage, the young woman smiled at herself one last time and got out. As soon as she reached the hall, slow music and appetizing odors lead her to the fountain in the lounge. _'My favorite place in sanctuary; how nice to have thought of that._'

A table was nicely dressed on the platform. Emma thanked god silently. There were no candles on the table; it would have made the situation even more awkward than it already was. She closed the distance to the table and found on one plate one of Adam's orchid. If their leader ever noticed that one of the precious flowering stem had been cut, someone would be in trouble. She smiled softly grateful he had taken such a risk for her. If he had taken such care to prepare a pseudo-date, what would he have done if it had been real?

Feeling someone coming in the room, Emma slightly turned her head to find her teammate a bottle of white wine in his hands. He was taking his time, walking almost cat like, a weak smile playing on his lips. Time slowed down as she watched him coming her way. Heat flooded through her, bringing a blush on her cheeks and a shiver of expectation down her spine.

He was intently watching her, taking in her appearance, her soft smile, her silk dress; a dress that could be quiet easily opened. He realized he shouldn't be thinking of her that way; but she was too gorgeous, too perfect.

For one split second she panicked under his gaze and considered retreating to her bedroom and go out only when the others would be back. But she was rooted on the spot, mesmerized by the man now standing in front of her, his presence at the same time soothing and disconcerting.

Both were unable to move, trapped in a world that was only theirs; their eyes trying to read the soul of the other. Emma couldn't stand the silence and the feelings drifting from him any longer. She had to do something, anything. Without waiting for her friend she hastily sat down, carefully unfolded her napkin and put it on her lap. _'What is wrong with you Emma, why are you suddenly so shy? He is your best friend; you eat with him 3 times a day. Yeah right, but you're never really alone with him, he never wears a black shirt and cooks dinner for you.'_

If her friend had detected something of her inner struggle, he wasn't showing it. He had uncorked the bottle and was pouring her a glass of white wine a smile still plastered on his face. Without a word he went in search for the food.

Emma felt grateful for the interruption; his presence was melting her willpower away like ice under the sun. The redhead smelled the white orchid, taking in the heady scent. Letting her thoughts drift freely, she lightly brushed the petals mesmerized by its softness and velvety touch. She had awaited teasing and easy banter maybe about her clothes, her bare feet or their friends gone on a mission, even the fact that they were trapped together.

Instead, he was acting calmly, with serious as if it was really important for him. The young woman had prepared herself mentally for everything except that. He was quickly getting over each and every fence she had tried to put between them when they had first met. The young woman had tried to remain untouched by his kindness toward her. Completely lost in her thoughts, partly trying to understand what he was up to, she did not hear him coming back with the food.

Seeing the thoughtful expression of his friend, he could not contain his worry. Maybe he had overdone it. After all, it was not supposed to be a real date. Maybe she was sad to be trapped here with him instead of going out with her friend. That thought made his heart turn cold.

"A penny for your thoughts"

Startled, the young woman looked up at him. She needed to get out off this situation; otherwise, things could go out of hand really quickly. He gently put the plate in front of her and sat down with her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

"I was... lost in my thoughts."

The temptation to answer her with a witty comment was too great and he couldn't repress it.

"Were you reflecting on the fact that I look great in black and that you are happy to be trapped with me?"

'_Yeah, You bet I do.'_ She mentally slapped herself. Those were unhealthy thoughts leading her in dangerous waters. He was just trying to make it up to her for having ruined her date. Her friend was not having ulterior motives _'Despite the fact you want him to have ulterior motives'_.

"Nope, I was just thinking that you might have trouble with Adam in a near future. He might even want to kill you."

Their eyes locked and stayed silent for a few minutes, both their attempts to lighten the mood quickly forgotten. The young man shrugged, quietly dismissing her vision of his future with seriousness. He could deal with Adam later. Somehow, he had the urge to let her know tonight was special; she was special to him.

"Then I'll explain to him I had a very special date and I wanted to give her a special and unique present."

She should have been able to find a playful retort but the words got caught in her throat. Emma leaned on the back of the chair while playing with her fork. She avoided looking at him knowing what she would find written on his face. He was deadly serious about his comment and about this date. Was he really implying she was special to him? The feeling created by his answer warmed her heart to a point she had never thought would be possible. She was in deep trouble. His soft voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Now, let's eat before it gets cold. I did not spend my afternoon in the kitchen for nothing."

Emma sat on one end of the couch lazily spreading her legs in front of her. She felt good and happy. The first minutes of the dinner had been tensed but after two glasses of wine she had been able to relax and enjoy the food and the company. Somehow, she felt that their week alone might change everything for them. She smiled expectancy making her stomach do flip-flops.

She looked again at the DVD case. The movie he had chosen was perfect, not too much romance, some action and a lot of fun. The young woman turned the DVD player on and hit the pause button just before the opening credits.

He joined her a few minutes later a popcorn bowl and a new bottle of wine in his hands. She took the bowl and put it on her lap fishing a few to eat. Her friend sat down. After a few seconds, he took her feet and put them on his lap. In the meantime, he had poured her a new glass of wine and handed it to her. She grinned taking a sip. One of his hands rested on her ankles absent-mindedly caressing her smooth skin.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Well, now that you're mentioning it..."

He looked at her and mischievously smiled. Her cheeks had taken a rosy shade, her lips were moist from the wine, lightly parted and oh so inviting. Knowing he was attracted to her was not something new but he had never allowed himself to yield to the temptation. And tonight she was temptation and desire impersonated. A kiss, a single kiss it would do no harm. Slowly he leaned forward but was stopped by the glint in her eyes. Instead, he took some popcorn and turned back to the screen pretending to be watching the movie.

Emma stared at him her breath suspended. The young psionic could have sworn he was ready to kiss her. But at the last second he had been to chicken to do it. She looked back at the TV screen trying to catch up the plot of the movie.

They were strolling down the halls in their bedroom's directions, an awkward and tense silence following them. He was walking two steps behind her, his thumbs tucked in the back pockets of his black jeans. The young man was nervously chewing at his lips, wondering why he had insisted on walking her back to her room. It was not as if she risked something inside sanctuary.

By the time they had reached her door, Emma had made her mind. She couldn't live with doubts anymore. She stopped at her door, her back to it and her hands resting behind her on the handle. Their eyes met and she couldn't help but smile.

"So... I guess I should thank you for the dinner, the movie and..."

The young man was now facing her, his body language giving his nervousness away. Emma stopped talking; a slight smile spread on her lips. Without thinking she ran her tongue on her lower lip. His throat went dry and his breath got caught. Her pose, that gesture, everything about her looked innocent; a friend thanking another for a nice evening. Then why was he reacting so strongly to her near invitation? Was it still a part of their teasing game, was she expecting something more?

Gently he got closer, putting his hands on each side of her shoulders effectively trapping her. Their bodies were mere inches apart still not touching but close enough to feel the heat of the other. Emma felt butterflies in her stomach and her knees weakened. His eyes were roaming over her face, finally settling on her lips. As he looked up, their gaze locked and time slowed down. His gaze held a restrained desire and lust that made her shiver.

Too soon for both of them, he blinked cutting the contact between them. His hands fell, lightly caressing her arms in the process. Emma sighed deeply closing her eyes. That was it; neither would make a move past their friendship. He took two steps back without turning.

"Good night Emma. Sweet dreams."

Without another word he retreated to his bedroom. Emma rested her head on the door and closed her eyes. The next days ahead of them would be really long.

* * *

Tell me what do you think?!?


	3. chapter 3

Sorry for the delay but you know that work sometimes can really kill inspiration. I don't know what else to say than thank you to all the people who reviewed the story. Now is the moment of truth... Enjoy!

* * *

**One of these nights** (part 3)

He had created this situation; he was the only one responsible. What had possessed him to nearly kiss her the other night? She was his little sister, his best friend. The young man was punching the bag with all his might while repeating those two sentences like a mantra.

His t-shirt was soaked and his hands were hurting but he kept going on like a possessed man, oblivious to the pain. The tension between he and Emma was starting to create some problems to the team dynamic. Even the others had felt it. Shalimar had tried to talk to him about it. His only response had been a laugh. Then there had been last night...

Another heavy punch landed on the bag. Somehow, they would have to talk about it and find a solution, whatever the problem was. In the back of his mind he knew the reason of the tension, but he refused to consider it. Emma was his best friend, his confidant. Screwing such a perfect friendship was out of question. And yet, he wondered how she would respond to his touch, to his kisses. _'Stop it. You can't think of her like that!'_

Emma was impatiently walking trough the halls, wondering when Sanctuary had started to shrink. Since their near kiss last night, she was feeling claustrophobic, restrained in her moves and thoughts, oppressed by his presence. So she would pace restlessly down the halls like a caged tiger. They had avoided contact during the last twelve hours but it was starting to get on her nerves and despite all the occupations she could have found, the psionic was bored.

Passing by the dojo door she heard loud grunts accompanied by muffled blows. She stopped in the doorway, watching him train, completely entranced. Her teammate was beating the punching bag as if it was his deadliest foe. His hair were matted to his forehead, his face was tensed, reflecting his inner turmoil. Waves of burning anger were coming from him nearly consuming all other feelings drifting her way. She blocked the mental assault, focusing instead on the way he was punching the bag in front of him and her own feelings toward the situation.

With each blow his muscles were flexing, tensing, rippling beneath his skin. His every move was precise and calculated, acting like a hypnotic spell, sending warmth through her body. They were not meant to be sensuous. Yet, a languorous feeling was quickly spreading, speeding through her veins like potent liquor. Her body was slowly taking over her mind, making her light-headed. She knew she better should leave before he noticed her presence but her feet felt like lead.

"Hey."

The young man glanced sideways not bothering to stop or answer; her presence was making him incredibly tense. Out of revenge, two powerful punches fell on the bag, making it dangerously sway. She stepped hesitantly in the room and placed herself behind the bag blocking it with her hands and body. Without a word he resumed his punching with renewed strength.

Emma was barely able to maintain it. Each blow would send small tremors through her whole body, shaking her to her core. She closed her eyes focusing on the sensations, anticipating each punch. Hearing her gasp after a powerful blow, he abruptly stopped fearing he had injured her.

"Emma? Are you alright?"

Her eyes snapped open only to find him staring at her, worry etched on his handsome face. She lowered her head feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. _'Since when do you think he's handsome. And stop lusting over him!'._ Slowly he straightened up and watched his young companion. She was avoiding direct eye contact and he suspected, hoped that she was feeling a little something for him. Maybe it was a good thing they were stuck together. He would eventually have to face his feelings for her without the possibility to run away; it could also backfire, like it had the day before. What if he was not able to control his reactions toward her? It had taken all his willpower not to kiss her yesterday night.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

"Come here Em. It's you turn."

The young woman suddenly looked up, locking eyes with him; for a few seconds, the world zeroed to his eyes, time wrapped around itself giving her the eternity to drown in them. He did not lower his gaze; he just stood there lost in the ocean of her eyes realizing for the first time he wanted her and not just like a friend.

Coming back to reality her first thought was that the man facing her was insane. She could not punch that thing. She slowly went to the door not wanting to cause an argument. He was quietly unwrapping his hands while staring at her skeptical expression and retreating form. With two steps, he crossed the distance between them effectively blocking the door, determination etched on his face. One of his hands came to rest on her neck sending heat through her body. He was not letting her escape this time.

"You have no choice Emma and you know it."

The young woman looked at him, realizing the double-entendre of his sentence. She desperately wanted to flee but her feet were rooted to the spot.

"I'll wrap your hands and show you the basics."

Spellbound, she got closer to him stretching her hands in front of her. Gently he took them in his, lightly caressing them, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She briefly closed her eyes trying to master her raging emotions and body reactions. Carefully, with deliberate slowness, he bandaged her slender hands, softly applying a caress every now and then. When he was done he nearly dragged her back to the bag. He showed her how to place her hands and let her give it a go.

The first punch set her repressed energy free. After a few, she started moving completely, repeating the near dance she had witnessed earlier. Ten minutes later, he was holding the bag for her. After an hour, she stopped out of breath, feeling relaxed and a happy smile gracing her lips.

"That was... wow!"

Roughly he pulled her hands turning them palm up so that he could unwrap them. His moves were precise and rapid avoiding all unnecessary contact. He didn't want to think of their closeness, it was too disturbing. The way she had moved, punching that bag was too enticing for his sanity.

"It's the same as when I release a blast. I just feel..."

Despite the tension he felt, her childlike joy elicited a smile from him. Her hands were now unwrapped and resting in one of his, so small and delicate compared to his. He took a careful look at them evaluating the possible damage, berating himself for not having thought she might get herself hurt. Her hands were starting to get a little red, especially on the knuckles. Holding them, he gently made her sit astride one bench. He reached for a bottle of massage oil sitting on one of the shelves. Surprised she felt him sitting behind her, so that her back was pressed against his chest. She leaned closer to him basking in the contact.

"Give me your hands."

"Why? They don't hurt. All I need now is a good shower and a good night of sleep."

Yet, she extended one of her hand and let the other rest on one of his knee sending warmth through his already overheated body; her head found its place on his shoulder and she happily closed her eyes. His body was nearly burning her through her clothes, branding her as his own. It felt so good. Despite their loneliness, his voice was barely above a whisper, so close to hear, his warm breath like a feather on her skin.

"They don't hurt now because your muscles are still warm. But they will tomorrow as well as your arms, shoulders and back. We need to take care of this now. Otherwise you won't be able to move. You'll take your shower after that."

While speaking, he started rubbing the oil on her right hand beginning with the back of it, expertly easing the tension. When he reached the underside of her wrist, her breath got caught in her throat. His calloused fingers gently rubbing her oversensitive skin, the scent of the oil and his warmth were slowly driving her crazy with need. Heat was starting to concentrate in her body, flowing like lava and concentrating between her thighs.

Emma couldn't repress a low moan to escape from her lips. Punching that bag had allowed her to release some tension; but being that close to him made the smouldering fire roar back to life and she was tired of fighting it; she was tired of denying her attraction to him.

Slowly he was going up her arm, trapping her in a tight embrace. She responded by leaning further into him, all rational thoughts leaving her brain.

His hands were now working on her other hand and moving up to her shoulders. After a few minutes, he stopped and moved back a bit so that there was some distance between them. Emma felt him pull back and whimpered at the loss. The light contact of his hands on her bare shoulders, slowly easing the straps of her top surprised and pleased her. She arched her back in response. His warm hands finally came down on her shoulders, gently kneading, easing the tension in her muscles. Emma groaned, wondering how those very hands would feel on other parts of her body, would he be so gentle. She let her head drop back deeply exhaling. She was lost in the moment, in her fantasy.

The young man sitting behind her was wondering how long he would be able to overpower his need for her. What he had first intended to do was long ago forgotten and the situation was quickly getting out of control. Emma was responding to his touches in a way he had never thought possible. Her low moans were beginning to affect him strongly, sending waves of pleasurable heat in his entire body. Her skin was so smooth, so inviting, silky like in his dreams, her willingness allowing the maelstrom of repressed feelings to be freed. The massage slowly shifted in a sensuous caress eliciting a near purr from the young woman. Hearing her, he lost total control. His lips came crashing on the hollow of her neck, his tongue tasting her salty skin.

"Oh God, Brennan."

She reached for one of his hand and put it on her stomach leaving her hand on his as if to maintain it where it was. Their fingers entwined and he roughly pulled her to his chest. Her other hand reached for his neck and started to caress it. His lips were moving along her collarbone lightly kissing and nibbling at her skin. Their entwined hands came to one of her breast making Emma gasp at the sensation.

"Brennan?"

His name on her lips felt like poetry to his heart; how could he have been so blind to his own feelings?

"Not here. My room."

Emma got up extending one of her hands in a silent invitation and locking eyes with him. Without a word he took it and got up but did not move.

"Are you sure Emma? I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't"


	4. chapter 4

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the huge delay! I want to thank again all the people who left a review; I'm more than pleased. So this one is for you... enjoy!

* * *

**One of these nights** (part 4) 

Quiet sounds of steps echoed through the deserted halls of sanctuary disturbing the peacefulness of twilight, strangely contrasting with the emotional tumult of the two inhabitants of the place.

Brennan glanced at the beautiful woman walking beside him, his best friend, his confident, someone who would always be there for him. Her hair was gathered in a loose ponytail enhancing the perfection of her neck and shoulders; the straps of her top were still down on her upper arms, a vivid remainder of their previous activity in the dojo.

The urge for a connection was pulling at his heart, creating a painful void. One of his hands came to rest between her shoulder blades, his fingers lightly grazing her soft skin taking in the warmth of her body.

Emma stopped and slightly turned, a mischievous knowing smile on her lips. She took his hand and lightly kissed the palm, her eyes never leaving his, a thousand silent words passing between them. A single loving touch and look with so much meaning it nearly crushed his heart.

Upon entering her bedroom, the young woman lit a single candle on her desk giving the closed space a warm golden glow. She stood in front of it, her back to Brennan nearly afraid to look at him, nearly afraid to face her own desire mirrored in his eyes. Closing her eyes the young woman lowered her mental shield letting her mind be filed with raw sensations and feelings coming from him. The flow of emotions coursing through his mind was so intense it made her falter, overwhelming her with happiness and love.

Without a noise he came to stand behind her, his hand resting on her shoulders. Emma spun around to face him. Cupping her cheeks in his strong hands softly brushing them with his thumbs he freed an unstoppable flood of long denied desire and passion. Her eyes clouded, taking a stormy gray shade he had never witnessed, her stare so intense it burnt through his soul.

Emma's breath got erratic under his heated gaze and she shivered under the new ripple of emotions unable to control her body anymore. The pounding of her heart got even louder in her ears, deafening her, slowly changing into an ageless music. Her surroundings faded away trapping her in a new awareness where only he and she mattered.

In the blink of an eye, his lips were on hers, his teeth nibbling at her lower lip, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She welcomed him like water in an overheated desert, intoxicated by his scent and taste. His hands found their way to her back under her top kneading, caressing silky skin. She cupped his neck with both hands pulling him closer further deepening their kiss, entangling her fingers in his hair; their bodies so close they nearly melted into one.

Emma felt a deep and primal need build inside of her, filling every part of her, body and soul, slowly concentrating between her thighs. This was not enough; she needed to feel his skin on hers, his hands and mouth caressing, tasting her, him inside of her.

Her hands found their way under his t-shirt caressing perfectly shaped muscles, building the hunger even higher. In a sensuous caress, his lips moved from her mouth to her collarbone making her moan his name. The elemental straightened up and locked eyes with her, all his feelings expressed in them. Her chest heaved and she let out the breath she had been holding. She was special to him; this moment was special, unique.

"If you want me to stop..."

Her only response was to pull away slightly and remove her top revealing her upper body. Without a word, she helped him remove his t-shirt letting her hands leisurely caress his warm skin sending electricity through his whole body. They quickly disposed of the remaining clothes and inched their way to her bed never breaking contact.

The sensation of cool sheets under her contrasted with the warmth of the body closely pressed on hers. His hands and mouth were everywhere making her skin tingle, every millimeter becoming a raw nerve ending dedicated only to pleasure. The longing she felt got amplified when she sensed his need for her so strong, a hurricane sweeping everything out of its way, so incredibly dangerous and yet so beautiful. She trashed under him wanting, needing to get closer. One of his hands found its way to her core making her gasp. Slowly deliberately he started caressing, teasing her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Brennan, please... now."

He locked eyes with her mesmerized by the desire expressed in them. No longer able to deny themselves the need for this union, he slowly lowered himself and entered her, his eyes never leaving hers. For a few seconds he stilled, entranced by the feeling of completeness and fulfillment. He no longer knew where he began and ended. Waves of pleasure hit him, whirling in his mind, gradually increasing, nearly sending him over the edge. A few seconds elapsed before he realized it was Emma broadcasting her feelings, sharing her mind with him.

"Emma..."

The young woman whimpered, bucking her hips desperately; this was sheer torture. Both her feelings and his were madly spiraling out of control in her head shredding her willpower to nothing, overloading her senses to a nearly painful point.

Brennan felt no longer in control of his own body; he started moving engulfed in her projection of feelings mixed with his own. They both closed their eyes rocking together building the heat to a hot white inferno, their souls connecting, melting has one. Each thrust, each caress, each kiss becoming their world. They were no more Emma and Brennan members of mutant X. They were a man and a woman lost in the timeless act of love.

Energy coursed through each and every nerve like small electrical shocks sending her over the edge all her muscles tensing and quivering. Emma cried out his name as she went over the edge, her vision blurring, changing into multicolored shards. Brennan felt her clench around him and got caught in her rapture unable to hold on any longer. As he climaxed, static electricity crackled around the couple wrapping them in a blue white haze, small bolts radiating from them in waves.

After a few minutes the haze lessened to finally disappear. Completely spent, Brennan collapsed on the burning body beneath his. Emma's arms wrapped around his neck making his head rest in the crook of her shoulder. A happy sigh escaped her lips and she felt him smile against her skin.

"What Brennan?"

His smile widened and he raised his head to watch her. Emma radiated peacefulness and bliss. For the first time he wished he could slow time and live trapped in this moment forever. Softly, like a feather his fingers started underlining her nose, her lips as if he could engrave the curves of her face in his memory.

"I really should take you out on a real date."

Emma watched him stunned unable to believe what she had just heard. They were completely naked in her bed; they just had made love and it was the only thing he could think of. Her chest started heaving with suppressed laughter until she could not contain it any longer.

"Don't you think we're a few steps ahead a first date? Besides, we're locked here and we already have had our first date. That is if you want to consider yesterday night like a first date?"

His face took a pensive expression as if he was really considering her question; his finger lightly brushing her lips in a sensuous way.

"Brennan, is it always like that? I mean do you always produce electricity while..."

His fingers froze and his stare left her eyes and focused on the perfect curve of one breast. Something had happened but he was not sure what exactly.

"Honestly... No. It has never happened before... Do you always project your sensations and get connected?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably in the bed; this was not something she was used to, trusting someone so completely. Yet she had voluntarily lowered her mental shield... for him. She refused to consider that thought any longer or admit she might feel something more for him. Sensing the discomfort of the young woman he put his head back on her shoulder.

"No. I never let my shield completely down... before"

Sadness, her voice reflected only sadness and regrets. But somehow, there was a tiny spark of hope she trusted him with her feelings and that... meant the world to him.

---------

Brennan diverted his gaze from the book he was reading to watch Emma coming his way. Carefully he put the bookmark in place and set the book on the ground. _'My little angel.'_ The young woman was slowly getting closer an ice cream bowl in her hand, a playful smile on her lips. Without a word she sat astride his lap, watching him as if trying to find the answer to a great philosophical question. His arms found their way around her waist and he brought her closer to him.

"What are you planning to do with this?"

Emma smiled teasingly waving the spoon under his nose.

"Well I was planning on feeding you after that... who knows."

The young man opened his mouth and let her feed him a spoon. Gently he took the bowl from her hands and rested it on the coffee table. Emma leaned down softly brushing her lips against his. The voice of Shalimar coming from his comring interrupted them.

"Brennan? You tried to contact us?"

Emma sighed knowing that their little respite was nearly over. Brennan watched his lover intently, knowing too well why she was upset. They still had not talked about what they were going to do about them.

"Yes. We have a little problem here. The computer locked us in here."

Both heard the soft laugh of the feral and looked at the ceiling.

"Ok. I'll tell Jesse to take a look from here. We'll be home in two days if everything goes as planned and if Adam is ready to go. Tell Emma I said hello."

"Ok. Thanks Shal and be careful."

The connection died quickly leaving the two friends lost in their thoughts. Brennan watched the wall behind Emma intently; he could not face her right now. They would have to talk about their respective feelings and he was not sure either of them was ready. _"Hell, admit it Brennan, you are in love with her and you're afraid"_. Sensing his mood shift, the young psionic softly brought her hand to his chin and made him look at her. She needed to see his eyes.

"Emma... I need to tell you something."

One of her fingers came to rest against his lips, silencing him.

"Shhhh.... I know Brennan. Remember that we have connected... many times. I know what is in your heart and... I feel the same."

Emma leant down and kissed his lips quickly pulling away.

"Now Mr. Mulwray what about the date you promised me?"

* * *

Next chapter, the others find out the truth ...or maybe not... 


	5. chapter 5

****

Hello people, thanks for the review. This is the 5th part enjoy.

* * *

**One of these nights** (part 5)

Shalimar quietly sat on the bed careful not to wake up Jesse. The young woman gently brushed his cheek tenderly. Brennan and Emma could wait a few more hours; Jesse needed to rest after those stressful days. The young man stirred and opened his eyes only to find Shalimar lovingly gazing at him.

"Hey..."

"Morning, slept well?"

Jesse rubbed his eyes, clearing his mind from the lingering sleepiness. Instinctively, his hand found hers and their fingers entwined. Without a warning he pulled at her arm and she collapsed on the bed close to him giggling. The young molecular took her in his arms, thankful for the little respite away from work and the constant survey of their leader. The mission had ended yesterday and Adam had told them to stay in the house while he was taking care of personal stuff. He was a bit worried about their leader whereabouts but he could live with it. They had two days of freedom, two days that were going to be perfect. But first, he had to take care of one more detail.

"With you beside me? Always. Did you call Brennan or Emma?"

Shalimar snuggled closer to him bringing his arm around her waist. It was how she pictured happiness. Jesse and her resting after a long mission. Emma and Brennan locked down until they had solved their problems. At the thought, a small laugh escaped her lips and she slid back between the sheets.

"I guess from what I hear that our little trap has functioned?"

Her laughter deepened and was rewarded by a gentle kiss in her neck.

"Yes, and I think they deserve to be there for a little longer after the hell they put us through the last two weeks, always fighting, yelling for such petty things and above all denying they have a problem. The computer will unlock itself in a few hours, that's right?"

Jesse joined her laughter and deeply inhaled the perfume of her hair, basking in the scent that was purely hers.

"Yeah, it will unlock... maybe. Do you really think they have talked?"

"I hope so Jesse, otherwise, we'll have to talk to Adam about their problems."

----------

A golden leave swam through the air, dancing around gracefully to the sound of running water. It gently landed on the blanket in front of the young couple locked in a tender embrace. Emma sighed and leaned further against his chest; in response, Brennan pulled her closer feeling happy to simply hold her. He watched her picking up the leave, looking at the warm Indian summer sun through it as if it was a miraculous thing; her wonderment almost childlike, her happiness mirrored in her face.

Jesse had unlocked the computer a few hours ago and they had decided to go outside Sanctuary to enjoy the last rays of light of that autumn day. A book, a blanket and above all the woman he loved in his arms; the day was close to perfection, the four last days had been the life he had never dared dreaming of. But he knew deep down that this week was just borrowed time. The respite, like this sunny autumn day would not last forever. So both of them had delayed the inevitable conversation.

"Emma?"

She felt his fingers brushing against her cheeks as soft as a butterfly wing, his voice soothing her soul. He was just pronouncing her name and yet it held so much meaning, so much love.

"Do you want me to read something for you?"

"If you don't mind, page forty-seven, the skull"

Emma smiled gently and put the leave in her book before handing it to him. He gazed at it and had to stifle a laugh. Philip K. Dick collected short stories. It was a side of Emma he had never suspected. _'My little angel always full of surprise'_. She closed her eyes as he started reading, the story playing in front of her eyes. His voice nearly held a musical quality flexing and changing with each sentence, it's warmth melding with the soft breeze like some kind of magical spell. A moment later he stopped and remained silent thinking about the deeper meaning of the story.

"Why do you like this story?"

Emma shrugged not knowing how to explain it. One word came clearly to her mind but other things were preoccupying her, nearly blocking any other thoughts. Her worries and hopes were impersonated in two names Brennan Mulwray. The moment they had admitted their feelings everything had become easy. No questions had been asked. Their love was there, an invisible bond so strong and beautiful it sometimes made her think it was just an amazing dream. Love filled every part of her, giving insignificant things a whole new meaning, bringing her a peace she had never felt before. What would happen when the others would come back? How would they ever be able to hide their feelings? What if someone decided to disown them that gift.

"What are we gonna do? I mean about us when the others come back."

Fear and worries were so tightly laced in her voice that he pulled her closer to him, trying to comfort her. This was the moment he had dreaded from the start. He had given her his heart willingly a long time ago and he trusted her to take the right decision about their future.

"Emma, I... what do you want to do? You know that Adam is not going to accept it. You remember his little speech about getting involved with a teammate."

"Yeah I remember quite well. I want us to be together Brennan no matter what people think of it. And if we have to hide it I think... we can manage. I don't want to give us up, never. "

The young woman turned in his arms and their eyes locked in a silent agreement. Life was going to be a daily challenge for both of them and deep down in their hearts, they knew and accepted it.

-----------

Brennan downed his second beer without even tasting it. The music, the overcrowded club, the alcohol, nothing could divert his attention from the young woman dancing and laughing. Her hair was shimmering in the light like a halo, her hips moving in time to the rhythm conjuring other more intimate images of her up. Silently he cursed, blaming his hyperactive imagination. If only Jesse and Shal were not there, he could be dancing with her, holding her... kissing her. Wearily he rubbed his eyes, his hand finally settling in front of his mouth in a tired gesture.

The moment the helix had landed, the couple had stepped into hell. Emma and Shalimar had left a few days later to help relocate new mutants in the underground and they had come back only three days ago.

The young man inhaled deeply closing his eyes. Two very long, awful and lonely weeks, they had not been able to be alone for two weeks, not even an hour. Jesse, Shalimar and Adam were always on their back, never leaving them on their own. With Shal prowling in the halls nearly all night and Adam doing the same it had been impossible to find a place where they could be alone. They had solved one problem only to fall in another. And it was worst because both knew what they were missing. Lassitude and frustration washed over him as he leant further close to the table while absentmindedly playing with his glass. He needed to hold her, feel her in his arms. His eyes returned to her, drawn, entranced by her moving form.

"Who are you looking at that way?"

Brennan nearly jumped from his seat at the sound of Jesse voice and slightly turned around to look at his friend grinning at him like a schoolboy. Brennan felt unable to retort, frustration weighing down on his soul; this evening was getting from bad to worst.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Jesse laughed and sat down looking in the same direction as his friend. He spotted Emma and Shalimar dancing, smiles plastered on their faces and he couldn't help but wonder what or who was making his friend so depressed. His mood had changed from touchy and grumpy before their departure to extremely gloomy the last few days. Maybe locking him with Emma in sanctuary had not been such a good idea and he felt responsible.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Brennan took the beer Jesse had brought back and sipped it not knowing what to answer. The situation was infuriating. On the dance floor, some guy tried to ask Emma to dance. His body tensed, jealousy roaring through each and every fiber of his being, crushing his heart. He should be the one asking her. The feelings recessed as he watched his lover shaking her head to say no. _'What have you done to me Emma? How are we going to hide it any longer._'

Jesse watched his brother release his deathly grip on the glass he was holding. Something was definitely wrong between those two. His attention was diverted from Brennan and Emma by Shalimar sitting close to him. The young feral brushed his thigh gaining his full attention. They locked eyes and he answered her silent questions with small head movements in Emma's direction. Instantly the young woman knew that their plan had not worked. There were too many secrets between the four teammates. They needed this out.

-------------

One hour later, they were all sitting in a nearly deserted Café, staring at their food unsure of what to say or do. Brennan and Emma watched each other surreptitiously, not knowing why Shal had called up this meeting in the middle of their evening out. The pent up tension was quickly eating all of Emma's strength, silence and awkwardness weighing down on her. _'Better go down to the root of the problem'_

"What is the matter Shal?"

Shalimar took a deep breath and looked at Jesse searching for his approbation. The reassuring and loving glint in his eyes gave her the strength she desperately needed.

"Ok. We need to talk but we keep this between the four of us. Adam doesn't need to hear anything about what we are going to say here."

The three friends nodded. The young feral put her hand on top of Jesse's and smiled gently squeezing it.

"Ok... Jesse and I have a thing to tell you." Shalimar breathed deeply. This was harder than she had expected. She kept her eyes riveted on the table unable to face her friends. "You were locked in Sanctuary because of us. We kind of figured you would eventually solve your problem if you had no way to escape."

Brennan and Emma looked at each other not knowing what to say. They should have been mad at their friends. Yet they felt grateful for their intervention in their private life. Both Jesse and Shalimar misinterpreted their silence, knowing they had gone beyond the limits. Jesse looked at them knowing he had to say something.

"We did this because we thought you had a problem. It nearly cost the life of three new mutants a few weeks ago and..."

Brennan heaved his hand in the air stopping the molecular in mid sentence.

"Ok, first thing, we're not mad because you locked us down. In fact, it helped us."

"Good we were a bit unsure of our decision..."

Emma softly laughed.

"Being locked down helped us sorting things between us. We had the time to... talk."

Hearing her choice of words, Brennan choked on his coffee. _'Yeah, they had... talked alright'_. His coughing was rewarded by the inquisitive stare of their two friends. Instantly he realized his mistake. Innocently he wiped his mouth with a napkin, praying it was not too late.

"What? It was more like you yelling and me... Nevermind. It worked nonetheless. We came to... an agreement."

Emma watched him in disbelief, her jaw slightly hanging. He was finding the situation funny and wanted to play. She slapped his arm playfully in protest.

"He, I was not yelling..."

"Yes you were..."

Brennan sipped a little more of his coffee and couldn't help but smile and wink at Jesse and Shalimar. They had avoided a huge disaster, at least for now.

--------

As Jesse drove back to sanctuary, Shalimar sitting beside him, he couldn't help but think of the evening and his friend's reactions. Something was out of place, their reactions felt unnatural, forced.

"The pieces don't fit together"

Shalimar diverted her gaze from the window to look at Jesse.

"What are you talking about?"

"Brennan and Emma. Something happened while we were gone. Brennan was so tensed in that club that I felt it, and I'm not a psionic. Then at the dinner they tell us they are ok?"

"Jesse, you are dreaming."

The young molecular laughed.

"Come on Shalimar. They were both relieved when we said we were going home. They are hiding something."

Shalimar shook her head. He was right; when she and Emma were on the dance floor the young psionic had seemed a bite out of it.

"Ok, they might be hiding something; but do I have to remember you, we are also hiding our relationship."

Jesse sighed knowing she was right. They could not interfere in this.

"Secrets like those are dangerous Shal."

* * *

That's it for now... Who will discover Emma and Brennan's secret??? What do you think? 


	6. chapter 6

A.N.: Again, thanks to my faithful reviewers Audrey, Azabeth, Breiza, Gelf, Imjuzakyd, Megara1, Melodie568. You helped me go on with this story… So this is for you.

* * *

**One of these nights** (part 6)

Brennan dodged another punch, diving to his right effortlessly. His retaliating blow landed heavily on Jesse's ribcage, nearly knocking him out. The molecular backed off stumbling, a hand on his stomach surprise and pain written on his face.

"Ouch, I didn't see that one coming."

Brennan took his towel from the nearby bench and wiped his forehead smiling. He had avoided nearly all of Jesse's elaborate attacks without being hit more than three times. The day was starting really well.

"You're no more twenty Jesse; next time, I'll send a mail to warn you."

"Very funny Brennan. Do I have to remember you that you're older than me?"

"Nah. Don't make me hurt you bro"

----------

On the upper level of sanctuary, Adam watched the scene unfolded before his eyes. It was not uncommon for Brennan to beat Jesse. But it had been too easy; the molecular had barely been able to touch him. Something felt wrong; it was as if Brennan could foresee Jesse's attacks. Adam shook his head, softly chuckling. _'Age is getting to you; you've become paranoid about nearly everything and everyone. Now go back to work. Emma is waiting for you.'_

----------

As Adam entered the lab he found Emma already at work mixing liquids in small vials following the procedure he had established the night before. The young woman was moving swiftly with confidence knowing exactly were everything was. Fatherly pride surged in him. In less than a year she had become a good assistant, a very good assistant; someone who could work on her own without directions or supervision. He focused back on the vials she was carrying to the centrifuge. The liquid in one of them curiously turned blue. Before he had the time to feel the fear or react, the vial exploded soon followed by the others sending glass shards in every direction.

Adam rushed to Emma, stepping on glass shards. Most of the liquid was spattered on her lab-coat. His medical training kicked in naturally, crushing the fear. He took the opened vial container from her hand and put it down on a nearby counter. Adam turned her hand palm up to see if there was any damage. Small glass splinters were encrusted in her skin and tiny blood droplets were starting to ooze from the cuts. _'Only superficial wounds'._ Adam let out the breath he had been holding.

Emma was too shocked to speak or even move. The young psionic let Adam guide her to a nearby chair. This was not supposed to happen, such a stupid accident had never happened to her before. She heard Adam taking the first aid kit and ruffling to find a pair of tweezers. Her daze was so complete, she didn't feel him remove the shards and put some betadine on her wounds.

"What happened Emma? What kind of liquids have you mixed?"

The woman looked up not fully understanding what had gone wrong. She had followed the instruction to the letter, checking the amount of reactants twice before putting them in the different vials.

"I don't understand. I…"

The redhead looked down at her bandaged hand. It could have been really more serious.

"It's ok Emma. Sometimes, accidents happen, especially when you 'play' with chemicals. I'll check what went wrong. Now go and get some rest. The wounds will heal quickly, but don't put your hand in water for a day."

Before she had the time to step over the threshold he called her back.

"Emma, leave your lab-coat here please. I want to make an analysis of the liquid."

----------

Emma silently sat on the kitchen counter watching Brennan preparing their evening meal. The sight of her lover diverted her attention from the morning incident. Seeing him so domestic, so perfectly at ease in a kitchen had always mesmerized her, giving her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could easily picture them in another kitchen a few years ahead with children playing around them. _'Wow Delauro! Where did that thought come from? Children? A few years ahead?'_ The thoughts were not unpleasant, on the contrary. Emma mentally kicked herself. They had been together for a month and she was already planning for children. She loved him, deeply, but with the recent events who knew what might happen. What if one of them got hurt during a mission?

The moment she stepped in the kitchen he felt her presence and had to smile. It was one of their routines. Every time he would cook, Emma would come in the kitchen and watch him. They would not exchange a single word. She would stay till dinner was ready and help him dress the table for the team.

However, tonight her presence felt different; it did not have the same peaceful, loving golden glow, it was tainted with grayish worry. Brennan had never questioned the fact that he was able to feel her wherever she was. It was a natural side effect of their love, something he cherished because it was a part of her that never left him. He put the knife on the cutting board and turned around to face her.

"What's wrong Em? Are you still worried about the incident in the lab?"

The young woman smiled, Brennan could always put a finger on what was bothering her as if he could read her mind. It should have bugged her, make her run away. Yet it was a part of their relation. A small part she gladly accepted.

"Reading my mind again… yeah, I think something happened in the lab. And there is the incident with my hairdryer this morning."

Brennan crossed his arms on his chest waiting for her to explain the whole story. He watched her playing nervously with the bandage on her left hand. It took all his will not to cross the distance to the counter and wrap his arms around her. But whenever the others were around they would not dare touching the other in a more than friendly manner.

"Well, my hairdryer fried. I don't know how but Jesse examined it and said it was because of a small electrical charge. Don't ask for the detail. I don't think I could explain it."

Brennan rubbed his chin. Things were whirling in his mind at light-speed. That morning he had nearly foreseen Jesse attacks as if he was in his head and he could sense her. Somehow, it would make sense.

"I think we have shared part of our powers. You're able to produce electricity and I somehow captured part of your empathy."

The couple locked eyes knowing perfectly how and when it had happened. Emma couldn't help but smile at the memory of their first night together. Then reality downed on her like tons of rocks. Her smile faltered. Tomorrow, they would have to face Adam and one of his quarterly scan. Their secret would be in the open. How could they explain that they had exchanged part of their powers without revealing the whole truth? Shal and Jesse impromptu arrival didn't even seem to distract them. The couple was lost in thousands silent questions, possible routes.

"Hey guys. Is dinner ready?"

They both stopped on the doorstep, watching Emma and Brennan rigid stances. Their friends seemed to be having a silent conversation, a serious one. The air around them was crackling with static electricity and they could feel emotions drifting their way. Shalimar felt the hair at the base of her neck standing; instinctively she grasped Jesse's hand in hers. The haze wrapping the couple became tangible, waves of emotions merging with electricity passing between Brennan and Emma. Shalimar closed her eyes; she had to stop this before it could get out of control.

"Brennan, Emma, is something wrong?"

Emma finally heard her feral friend and turned her head. The near-fog and the tension dropped instantly. The sad smile gracing her lips made both Jesse and Shalimar shiver. Something was definitely going on between the two.

"Nope Shalimar, nothing is wrong. Brennan and I are just taking the night out."

Jesse watched them not fully understanding what he had just heard. The young woman jumped from the counter and took one of Brennan's hands intertwining her fingers with his. Her next moved stunned her three friends; she placed a light kiss on Brennan's lips. The elemental kissed her back hungrily. Their secret would be out tomorrow. Why bother with it anymore.

The couple was ready to leave the kitchen when Jesse called them back finally realizing what had just happened.

"And what are we supposed to tell Adam?"

Brennan had to smile at his question. He had never felt so sure about something in his whole life.

"Tell him we'll be here in the morning for our scan. We'll talk tomorrow."

------------

Adam watched the results of the scans for the second time and couldn't believe what he was reading. This was simply impossible. But it was the only explanation for all the weird things happening lately around Sanctuary, like the incident in the lab. An electric discharge was the only thing that could have affected the composition enough to make the vials explode.

'_They would not have…'_. He nearly jumped from his seat and started pacing. There was only one way to know the truth.

As he entered the living area he found Emma playing chess with Brennan. Except from the sound of fingers drumming on the table, the silence was unusual, overwhelming. _'Calm before a storm.'_ It was not going to be easy; Adam gathered all his strength.

Emma felt their father enter the room and readied herself for the battle. As usual with Adam, it was better to make the first move, never let him take the lead.

"It was not planned Adam. It's… an unexpected side effect."

Adam stood there dumbfounded, his hands on his hips looking at the ground. For the first time, he was unable to find something to say. How could he be mad at them? He didn't have the right to deny them this love. Who was he to believe he had the authority to do so?

"How and when did it happen?"

Brennan watched Emma turning beet red. He understood all too well her reluctance to tell their 'father' how it had happened. There was no way he could explain the exact truth without embarrassing her.

"Well…"

Eying Emma's bent head and Brennan elusive gaze, Adam instantly understood. Before Brennan had the time to go on he stopped him.

"It happened while we were in South Africa; am I right? For the how, drop it. I don't want details. I highly doubt those changes are permanent. Your scans only display minor alterations. However, you'll have to learn how to use your new abilities."

Emma had been prepared for everything, everything except his agreement. She had even convinced herself and Brennan they could leave mutant X if things turn out badly, start a new life. The tension she had felt since the incident in the lab vanished in the blink of an eye. Happiness flooded her heart, nearly giving her wings. She crossed the distance and hugged Adam. This was too good to be true.

"You don't know what it means for me, for us to have your blessing."

Adam smiled and hugged her back. All his fears had been unjustified. Brennan and Emma had proven to him they could have a relationship and work well, if not better, together.

Emma's relief and joy surged in Brennan and for the first time he allowed himself to make plan for the future, their future. It would probably not involve a two storeys house with a white picket fence but they would be together and that was enough for him.

**The End** (if I don't change my mind…) 


End file.
